


never  say  never when it comes to betrayal

by jenness77



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenness77/pseuds/jenness77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey  had finally found the love of his life and  married her . Dana returns to claim what she thought  was hers . Harvey  does something  he swore he would never  do . Lila is heart broken , she tries to reconnect with her husband however harvey keeps pushing her away . bad news  may push them father a part . Can  mike and donna help them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I realize harvey would never do what I'm forcing him to do but I wanted to show how human he is . Not really his fault and it will eat away at him

The room was cold and white with a few pictures and degrees on the walls . Lila looked around the room trying to focus on anything other than the fatigue and nauseousness that decided to enter her body the past four days . Harvey had finally convinced her to go to the doctors and at least get checked out . As she sat up once more or at least tired too a waved of dizziness forced her to lay back down . The white wooden door opened and a smaller woman entered the room and smiled at her . 

" Mrs. Specter ?" the woman asked as she held a file in her hand . 

" Yep that is me "

" Hi I'm Dr. Michaels I should say Nina . I will be reading your results today , how are you feeling ? " 

" Dizzy and tired and a headache and I'm sure if you let me I can think of other things " she smiled at the doctor then put a serious look on her face . " so how long do i have ?"

" I don't follow ?" Dr. Michaels told her . her patients didn't usually ask that .

" To live , how long ?"

' Well lets take a look shall we " Nina responded and opened the file , a smile played on her lips as she looked up at the younger woman . 

" Mrs. Specter how long have you been married to your husband ?" 

"About four years " Lila told her . 

" And have you ever thought about having a family ?" The doctor asked her .  
" We had tried a year after we got married for two years and took the idea off the table , why do you have a reason , oh god its bad isn't in?' Lila started to panic , she felt the walls closing in faster than she liked .

" no , no Mrs. Specter calm down , nothing is wrong with you , you are pregnant, that's all three and a half months pregnant , not all women have symptoms right away . Congrats Lila " Nina loved giving this kind of news to her patients , she watched as Lila's eyes filled up with happy tears . 

" Really , I'm going to have a baby ?" she hiccuped out . the joy she felt was contagious . 

" You can pull yourself together and I'll give you a schedule to come back in to chat with me that is if you want me to be your doctor , call me later to let me know when you can come back for your first appointment as a mom to be "

Lila nodded at the doctor and couldn't wait to tell Harvey ,Donna, Mike, Louis and Jessica the amazing news . As she was leaving the building she called her husbands office . 

" Donna , is Harvey around " she was surprised that Donna was answering her husband's phone she didnt know of any appointments or meetings today and he had told her to call after the appointment .

" Lila , i'd love to put you through , but he is in a meeting it just came up and it might go a few rounds , can I give him a message ?"

" So he is having a shitty day ?" 

" You could say that , so how was the appointment ?" Donna asked the woman .  
" It went so much better than I thought it would " Lila couldn't hide the happiness out of her voice .

" oh my god you are pregnant ?" Donna gasped " Oh my god you are pregnant " she said again.  
" I am and I'm on my way there , I'm so exited I can't wait to tell Harvey ." with that she hung up the phone and made her way downtown to her husbands law firm . She really couldn't wait to tell Harvey , they had given up and were looking into fostering or adoption or just making Mike legally their son .


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for taking the time to read my hot mess .

"Harvey?"

" Not now Donna , had Scottie gotten here yet ?" Harvey glared at Donna . 

" Yes, she will be in a moment but Harvey listen....." she tried with no luck . Harvey seemed to be in a mood . 

"Send her in when she gets here " he barked at her . Donna glared at her boss , some days he was such a pain in the ass .

"Donna , Harvey is excepting me " a familiar voice hit her ears . Donna nodded towards the office with out looking up . Dana Scott smiled and straighten out her skirt as she entered the office . She had been sent back to NY to work on a case with Harvey and to win him back.

Harvey had known the woman walked into the office "Scottie the pleasure is all mine what can i do for you " he asked her without looking up at his former flame.

"Darby sent me here to work on the Kleinburg matter with you and I was just stopping by to see the briefs and files for ity . You look good Harvey." She started in .

Harvey finally put down his pen and looked at Scottie, he got up and went to his Decanter poured the golden amber into two glasses and handed her one and the flash of the gold band on his hand caught her attention.

"aww did you and the pup make it official ?" she chuckled pointing at the ring .

" No Scottie sit down, I got married a few years ago and haven't gotten to tell you , I didn't know how to tell you and I'm sorry " he told her as he watched her stand back up and sip her drink and then put the glass down .

"And the lucky girl isn't Mike " she joked .

" No her name is Lila, not for Mike's lack of trying " Harvey smirked. " I'm sorry Dana i should of called you or emailed you to tell you " Harvey told her again . He saw the look on her face and didn't blame her one bit . 

Dana was taken back slightly about Harvey and the wedding ring that lay on his finger so perfectly , it was everything that she had wanted but he sent her away and had married someone else .

" Listen Scottie I am sorry I should of told you " Harvey tried again .

" No it is okay I'm sure she is a wonderful woman , now we Mr. specter have work to do" she told him with a smile. 

 

Lila beamed as she made it into the building and past the reception area , she stopped in front of Donna and was glowing with happiness. Donna eyeballed the woman who over the years had become her close friend . 

" Hey , I wouldn't tell him, while he is in there and congratulations , I'm so excited right now I might pop but I'll contain myself for right now " Donna smiled . Donna looked into the Harvey's office and Lila's eyes followed. Harvey had his sleeves rolled up and a pen hanging loosely from his lips staring at documents sitting on the table, he took a sip out of his glass and his eyes met hers . Her eyes then wandered over to the other woman who was sitting close to him her legs curled underneath her and her jacket on the couch next to him.

"Who is that " Lila asked Donna who was starting to feel a little under dressed at the moment .

"That is Dana Scott a class mate and colleague of Harveys, hasn't he ever mentioned her?" 

"no and you think he would if they are friends ,hmmmm she certainly is beautiful" 

"Not as beautiful as you momma " Donna smiled .

Harvey looked up once more and again locked eyes with lila ,he smiled then frowned. Donna nodded and watched with amusement as Lila strutted through his door . Harvey stood up as he saw his wife coming towards the door and kissed her cheek, he felt her lean into his lips and smiled .

"Hey babe , how did the doctors appointment go " he asked her assuming that was why she was there .

"We can talk about it later , I just wanted to stop in and see you before I headed home " she looked at the woman who was still on Harvey's couch . Lila moved closer to her and extended out her hand .

" Hi I'm Lila Harvey's wife . I don't think we ever met ".

Dana stared at the woman claiming to be Harvey's wife , she wasn't better looking than her so not wanting to be rude she accepted Lila's handshake .

" Dana Scott , nice to meet you " Dana replied . both women let their eyes drift over to Harvey .

harvey , suddenly felt a pit growing in his stomach, he noted how much Lila smiled way to much at Dana and he could tell dana was not thrilled about this whole thing .

Lila noticed her husband getting uncomfortable and decided not to push the tension .

" I'm sorry I didn't realize how busy you are , you know what I'll see you at home 9ish right ?" she asked .

" Everything okay " harvey asked as he studied his wife and he raised an eye brow .

" Yeah , I promise . I'll see you at home later . Dana it was nice to met you " Lila replied . She kissed harvey and left the office before things got weirder. Harvey watched his wife leave . If something was wrong she would of said something right ? he turned his attention back to Dana .

"All right lets get this thing done " he smiled .

Donna , had watched the whole thing and listened to it play out and she just wanted to slap Harvey. He had the perfect wife , caring ,kind ,loving, didn't put up with his crap. But he just let her go home . Harvey noticed the glare that Donna was pushing his way and he walked out into the hallway and leaned on her desk . 

" What ?" he asked .

"Nothing I just noticed you let your wife leave with out you , when usually you are asking me to hold your calls and leaving with her . But I guess since Dana ...." harvey cut her off " Don't you dare " he growled at her .

"Fine what ever , I'm leaving though and mike will be back with Louis soon . see you tomorrow Harvey ......" she didn't bother finishing the sentence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get a little uncomfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the views , I'll try to update regularly but I'm behind on my school work so i have to play catch up on that .

1:30 am Harvey and Lila's apartment 

 

There was a soft click of the door and another one as the door closed . Harvey ,laid his keys quietly on the counter top and removed his shoes, loosened his tie and popped a few buttons on his shirt. The apartment was eriely quiet ,except for the outside city noise. He knew his wife wasn't going to be thrilled about what time he strolled in. 

He and Dana at 11 decided to close up shop and have a few drinks . He told her all about Lila, how they met ,about their wedding and honeymoon. Dana told him how well she had been doing in London. No real man yet but she had been dating a few people and time just slipped by. 

Harvey went into the living room area and stopped , there standing looking out the window in her t-shirt and yoga pants was Lila . He walked over to the bar and poured himself two fingers before going ot stand next to Lila.

"Finally decided to come home Harvey?" Lila ground out with out looking at him. She then turned to glare at himand then looked back out the window.

"Wanna sip?" he offered. She shook her head . He took another one and walked over to his chair . " So you're mad..." he took a guess.

" No , not mad because I know you have an important case to work on . I know the hours you'll keep. I'm surprised that it been 10 hours since I saw you, 11 since my doctors appointment an no call, no text, no email asking me about it " she told him.

"I asked you at the office and you said , and I quote it can wait " he reminded her .

"harvey that was 11 hours ago ....." she stopped when a wave of dizziness came over her. Harvey leapt up and went to her side to steady her.

" Are you okay really ? " his voice had softened some ,she was right he hadn't checked in on her and he was starting ot fell back about it . 

"yeah , just got a little dizzy for a second , look its late harvey . Let's just go to bed" she requested, she could tell him in the morning , she still be pregnant then as well and right now she was really tired .

"Wait , you mad a big deal about the time and me not checking up on you and now you just want to not talk and go to bed" he had moved back over to his chair ,his eyes locked onto his wife.

" Yes the news will still be here in the morning , just go shower and come to bed "

Harvey studied his wife , he could tell she was mad even though she had said she wasn't. He stood up walked over to her grabbed her and pulled her close to him . 

" Just tell me and we can go to bed " he leaned down to kiss her, capturing her lips with his . He realized how much he had indeed missed his wife and okay maybe he should of checked on her and not gone out for drinks with Dana .

" Harvey..... I'm ... I'm pregnant " Lila said against his lips. She felt him freeze up. He pulled away and stared at her a small smile crept up in his face.

" You are what now .... pregnant ?"

"yes "

" Who is the father "he joked, but the look on lila's face told him he overstepped. Lila looked at her husband , she knew he would make a joke about it but right now it wasn't funny , her eyes narrowed and her lips became a thin line . Harvey knew he was in trouble.

" you know what ? You really are an asshole Harvey" she stated as she walked towards the guest room and slammed the door . Harvey rubbed his hands over his face wondering why he let those words come out of his mouth, after the woman he loved more than Donna just told him he was going to be a father . Harvey went to the  
guest bedroom door and knocked on it .

" Lila, I'm sorry baby please open the door " he begged.

"Goodnight Harvey " was all he heard from the other side of the door . He walked to their bedroom and looked at their bed . there was no way he could sleep in that bed without his wife. He grabbed a few pillows and walked to the couch ,laid down only to find sleep so far away .


	4. Chapter 4

4:30 am 

A wave of nausea woke Lila up. She flipped on the lamp and carefully walked out into the living room, trying not to vomit all over the floor or wake up her husband . She saw him sleeping on the couch and guilt went threw her . Making it into the bathroom she quietly closed the door . Harvey had heard her get up , he kept his eyes closed as she had walked past him . he heard the fan to the bathroom go on, not to embarrass her he got up and went into the guest room . He laid down in the guest bed and sighed . He really should of responded better . He closed his eyes and could hear Donna's voice in his head once he told her what he had done . 

Lila sat on the corner of the tub and wiped away the tears that came with the upset stomach . She knew what to expect but this was a bit much and she made a mental note to call the doctor and ask about morning sickness. Another wave hit her suddenly " Oh god "she thought as her stomach rebelled against her once more . Reaching up she flushed the toilet once more ,wiped her mouth with the wash cloth and stood up on wobbly legs to get a cup of water. She rinsed her mouth and decided to hold out for a few more minutes . 

Harvey looked over at the clock on the wall. Lila had been in the bathroom for a half hour . He was no expert at this but a half hour seemed like a long time . He got up and padded through the apartment over to the bathroom door and gently knock on the door . He had learned in the past not to barge in , not that she cared but some times people needed alone time in the bathroom . When he didn't get a response from her he knocked again .

"Lila?" he called through the door . When he still didn't get an answer, he turned the door knob slowly and peeked his head in . Lila was sitting on the floor with her head in her hands . She had stopped vomiting and the dizziness was back. She had brushed her teeth and sat slowly on to the floor . She really couldn't move at the moment or move her head to quickly . She heard Harvey open the door and wanted so much to look at him but she was hoping the vertigo feeling would ease up . 

"What is going on ?" he asked as he sat across from her on the tub . " why are you sitting on the floor " 

" I'm too dizzy to stand up " Lila admitted " I'm sorry I got mad Harvey , it was just bad timing " she started to cry as she lifted up her head . Harvey immediately dropped to the floor next to her and gently pulled her to him ,kissing the top of her head . She looked up at him again and gave a small smile .

" we are going to have a baby " the smile grew as the words came out of her mouth . Harvey chuckled " Yeah I remember hearing something about that . Come on I'll help you up and lets see if we can't make it at least to the couch ."

Harvey stood up and gently and slowly helped Lila to hers , he watched her carefully in case she got dizzy again . he grabbed the bathroom garbage can as well. It took more than a few minutes but they made it to the couch . Harvey lay on the inside of the large couch and waited for Lila to lay down against his chest . He pulled down the fuzzy blanket that lay across the back and covered both of them . Lila snuggled farther against his chest , giving a sigh she reached out and picked up the remote and then picked up his phone .

" You will be late and I can't sleep now so find something " she smirked as she placed both items in his hands . Harvey sent a quick text to Donna say it was a rough night he may be late or come in tonight to get some work done . He picked up the remote and found a movie on TCM , he lowered the volume enough so they could doze off hopefully . He then wrapped his arm over his wife and sighed contently .


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not been motivated to do anything , school work , actual work or writing so it might seem a bit forced and I apologize for that , its hard to think of ways to torture Harvey.

Donna, smirked at the text message she received in the wee hours of the morning. Harvey was an ass at times and him spending the morning with his wife was a good thing. He had no appointments until tomorrow but she knew he wouldn't stay away all day. Her smile widened as she saw Scottie walking towards Harvey's office.

"Harvey , isn't here Scottie" Donna told the shorter woman as she gathered some files for Mike to work on.

' OK Donna when will he be in? Dana asked politely .

" not until later , I mean that is if he comes in at all. Lila had a rough night and Harvey stayed up with her . He sent me the message this morning and Mike should be able to help you with the kleinburg files" Donna turned her attention to her computer, she glanced up at Dana

"was there something else you needed?" Donna asked a slight grin curling on her face.

" No no that is all , I'll go wait for Mitch?" she guessed.

"mike ,and he usually is late" Donna turned her full attention back to her work ignoring the look she got from Dana. 

It was 11 am when Mike strolled into the office ,Harvey had text him this morning that he wasn't coming in and he would let Mike work in his office all day . Mike handed Donna her coffee before heading to his office to get settled before forting up in Harvey's office. He noticed a dark haired woman sitting in Harvey's office he sighed and walked back over to Donna's desk. 

" So the boss man isn't coming in this morning right ?"

" No he isn't " Donna smirked " He is spending time with his family " 

"His family ? Donna aside from us and out of states ones he doesn't have family Just Lila " mike told her thoughtfully .

" Not any more rookie, there is a plus one to this party " Donna told him before walking towards Louis's office.

Mikes eyes widened " oh my god Donna is Harvey?" Mike smiled as he thought of an idea , he reached for his cell and hit Harvey's number .

The insistent ringing of Harvey's phone woke up Lila , she reached the coffee table and nudged Harvey . 

"Harvey...... Harvey your puppy is calling " she groaned, the reply she got was Harvey sighing and pulling her closer to him and a slight grumble.

" Harvey ,seriously answer your phone " she poked him in the ribs and handed him the phone . 

" Harvey Specter" he answered .

"Harvey are you pregnant?" 

" yes , but don't be jealous , Lila and I will love you just as much as the baby " Harvey hung up before Mike could get another word in. He let the phone drop to the ground and dropped his arm back over his wife and sighed .

"breakfast or our lovely bed " Lila yawned, as much as she loved snuggling up with her amazing man on the couch , she wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and under the blankets with her husband and watch a movie . They didn't have a lot of chances to be lazy together and she was taking full advantage of the day . Lila managed to man handle Harvey into their king sized bed and pulled Scarface . Lila was content for once .

It was nice to have her husband , relaxing with her instead of worrying about work. She yawned a few times before letting her eyes close as she heard the machine gun rattle in the back ground and heard the heart beat of Harvey as they both drifted back to sleep .


	6. Chapter 6

An eye cracked open, a yawn and a muscle stretch followed , then the smaller frame curled back into the body behind her that started to wake up . Harvey pulled his wife closer to him ,granting him another groan . He smirked , silently he wished they could stay wrapped up together all day . 

" Morning babe" he whispered in her ear as he kissed her hand . 

" I suppose we should get up and talk about our baby " she whispered Harvey again kissed his wife's cheek. He could tell she was excited and nervous about this whole having a baby thing . 

"well how about we make breakfast or lunch because its almost 2 and lets see where the day takes us " he suggested .

Lila twisted around to look at him " baby I'm having a baby and you want to talk about food first?"

Harvey studied her concerned look Lila was giving him and choose his next words carefully " No, i heard you last night and I couldn't love you more right now . However I am also starving . Look Lila i love you and the fact our dream is coming true with a baby well its huge but ..." Harvey was cut off by his stomach growling loudly for food. Harvey smiled and leaned down to kiss his wife .

"see starving" he patted Lila's legs as he rolled out of bed. He worked a few kinks out of his shoulders and sauntered out of the room . 

Lila let out a sigh , she loved Harvey more than anything but he was such a guy . Lila got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, she turned on the water in their shower hoping it was going to help her walk up as Harvey was in the kitchen making them something to eat . Maybe she could get him to just go bumming town with her , she need a few things for her catering company and she wanted to see if she could get a new microphone for her singing gig . 

Harvey smiled to himself when he heard the shower turn on . He really was ecstatic about Lila being pregnant , he really couldn't of been happier . He heard Lila's cell ringing and grabbed it .

" Hello? hey Kenny , Lila is actually in the shower . Sure i can give her a message ." Harvey looked around for a pen and scribbled the message down . 

" sure no problem , I'll have her call you as soon as she gets out of the shower . No problem sir . Alright bye " Harvey set the phone down and turned his attention back ot the eggs that he had been frying . While he loved his job and loved being a lawyer , some days he wished he could just retire and live the good life with his wife and so to be kid . His thoughts were broken into by Lila coming out of the bathroom ,dressed in a sweat shirt and jeans . 

" hey before we enjoy our day call Kenny , I left a message for you and then prepare your taste buds for the best eggs this side of NY " 

" This side of NY huh ? talking big already huh ? " 

Harvey glared at her playfully and tossed her phone at her . Lila read the message and called her chef back . Nothing was simple . A half hour later Lila put down the phone and sighed .

"Something wrong ?" Harvey asked curiously .

" No I just have to call and place an order tomorrow with my fish guy , you know how Kenny gets . So lets see these world famous eggs " she have his shoulder a playful shove before sitting down and picking up her fork . She eyed the eggs warily and shoved them into her mouth. 

"Well?" 

" Well not bad for a college boy lawyer who hardly cooks " she teased . Harvey did cook when he was home and he wasn't bad at it either . 

" So about this kid " Harvey started .

" what about this kid ?" 

" it is pretty awesome " he told her ,as he walked over and kissed the side of her head , she leaned into it . 

" so i think we should celebrate by going shopping , and hey tomorrow is Friday , you and Donna and Jess are coming to my show right ?" Lila asked . Her singing gigs were something Harvey thought was going to be just a hobby . He should know better by now . He did meet her once before they started dating at a blues lounge and she was singing at the time . 

" yeah , what time is the show ?" he asked through a sip of coffee.

" it is an early one actually , so I promise to not be upset if you can't make " she told him , putting down his coffee and wrapping her arms around him and capturing his lips with hers ' I'm sure you will make it up to me some how " she purred as she continued to kiss him .

" I could make it up to you now " Harvey offered .

" Hmmmm very tempting but you are not getting out of shopping with me , besides shouldn't Donna be checking up on you soon , we don't want a repeat of what happened last time " Lila laughed as she recalled . Lila had just wanted sex and pretty much threw Harvey on the floor and have him the best blow job ever and Harvey being a guy thought he could work through it . Lila knew Donna kept that as blackmail whenever she wanted something . 

"Come on Harv , clean up and we can go spend some of your money " Lila bite his lip this time before letting go of him . She gave him a smirk and a slap on his ass for good measure . Harvey could only grin like an idiot , that time was one of his favorite moments and worst embarrassing moments ever . He finished cleaning up and called Ray to pick them up . For once Lila didn't complain how Harvey had three cars and used Ray all the time .


	7. Chapter 7

Mike sat uncomfortably next to Dana , he tapped the pen a few times at the edge of the table . They had been going over the merger documents for hours and were told to make a few amendments to it . Neither side was happy yet . Mike stretch his neck and placed his pen back in his mouth. He looked back up to the clock , they had to come to some kind of agreement soon . Mike had plans this weekend where Harvey granted him fri and Monday off to visit friends from his failed college years . He was pretty excited to go see people he had considered friends . His thoughts were cut off but someone talking to him .

" Mitch"

Mike rolled his eyes " Dana my name is Mike Ross , I'm not sure why you keep calling me Mitch " 

" i'm sorry you just look like a Mitch , want to get out of here for a few minutes and get lunch , nothing exciting maybe just grab a bagel "

"Sure " Mike agreed he was getting pretty hungry . He followed the shorter brunette out of the office ,stopping ot tell Donna they would be back in a little bit and asked Donna if she wanted any thing . The minute they were out of the building Dana started the questions , Mike had been waiting for her to ask them but was surprised when she started firing at him . 

" So how long has Harvey been married ?" She started.

" four years in a few months it will be five "

"Hmm , where did he meet his wife ?"

" On accident , we actually lost a case and he wanted to get out of the area of the normal drinking places so we went ot this little jazz club his father took him when he played . Lila was the back up singer at the time to this band , now she mostly took over with Edwin but Harvey compliments Edwin , who knew his father and the man gave all of the credit to Lila and Melody. He uh , he tried to buy Melody a drink . Melody was tall dark hair thin big green eyes all legs . "

" So harvey's type " Dana grinned .

" yeah and the other woman stood next to me ordered a beer and laughed as Harvey struck out with Melody . Harvey looked at Lila and tried to hit on her , she blew him off the first time . And went back talking to me , anyway she told me she had her own catering company and if we ever needed a party done to let her know and handed me a car . I took the card and gave it to Jessica who then hired her for our Christmas party . Harvey was surprised when he saw her again and this time asked her out for coffee , she still said no . So Harvey hired her for a private party at his condo "

" Oh course he did " Dana smirked . Mike smiled as well but continued .

" No it was a legit party myself Jessica ,Louis, and Donna , only thing was it was for her and her staff knew it . So they set everything up and She was surprised when she walked in. It was a good night " Mike smiled at the fond memory .

" Is he happy ?" she asked .

"As happy as Harvey will allow himself to be yes , they fight , man do they fight , but they are a great couple . She pays her bills and her business is her business , she will ask Harvey for advise but she keeps it separate . When they got married Harvey promised that he would keep the really late nights to once a week or call to tell her he would be pulling an all niter. Now he is rarely in the office past nine ."

" how old is she ?" 

" honestly maybe a year younger than Donna maybe two , and her other rule is no suits when he doesn't have to be in them "

Dana laughed out loud " and how does that rule go ?"

" a few times he failed and then she picks the movie " Mike told her . 

" So they are the perfect couple huh ?"

" no perfect but close ."

" it should of been me you know , i should be Mrs. Harvey Specter , before I left he gave me what he could and then told me to my face it was all he could give me . I realized he didn't love me o r didn't love me enough " 

Mike looked at the shorter woman and he did feel bad for her .

" Look , it took a long time for Harvey to decide to get married , he tortured himself over what if he was like his mother. he had a lot of inner demons he had to get through , it wasn't just you . Mike told her , which was the truth .

One night Harvey barged into his apartment freaking out how he was like his mother not his father and how things never ended up for the better in his love life , why was he even with Lila . then Lila showed up a few hours later and tried to talk sense into Harvey . she had left pissed off and told Harvey if he wanted to live a long and lonely life that was his business but if he wanted to see what life could bring him, she would be at her apartment . 

Mike looked at his watch and threw out his napkin " come on I am only working until 7 tonight at the latest so lets go get a deal done so we can get out of here "

Dana nodded and followed the young man back into the building . She felt better knowing that things were not all rainbows and sunshine in the Specter house .


	8. Chapter 8

They had stopped in at Lila’s Case, Lila’s office /kitchen and Harvey watched as Lila walked into her office to call the fishmonger. Harvey looked at the schedule board in the back kitchen and frowned slightly, she had excessively many events next week and two this weekend. He looked around the kitchen and he could not help but smile, he was in the middle of his wife’s world, not his and it felt intimidating for a moment. He lifted up a book, filled with scribbles and knew it was Kenny’s scribbles. He wrote as he spoke frantically. Harvey felt his own pocket vibrate and looked down at a text from Mike , saying how lucky he was he didn’t come in and told him that he was coming over tonight for payback . Harvey smirked knowing that Dana probably interrogated his co-worker making Mike a stuttering mess.

He heard Lila coming back out of the office and wondered how he ever got so lucky , she still had the phone stuck to her ear and was yelling at someone on the other end of the phone . She looked at Harvey and gave him the one minuter look. He smiled as he watched her continue to wander back behind a desk and open a calendar. She flipped through the book on her desk and sat down for a moment before her last out burst began.

“Listen to me and listen good, if that fish isn’t here when I need it I will promise you that this will be the last time I order from you and I will make sure that no one orders from you … Henry do you think for a minute that I can’t make sure that you are ruined as a fish monger. Fine call Kenny tomorrow and he will tell you what he needs and if you pull this crap again, we sir are done “Lila threw down the phone and looked over at her husband, who was grinning ear to ear.

“Mrs. Specter sounds like you drive a hard bargain “Harvey smirked.

“ Harvey you have no idea what I am capable of “ she told him smiling ‘ Let me just check one more thing and we can get going “ Harvey nodded .

Lila went back into the office and check the schedules and event calendar before locking the place back up and leaving a note for Wendy about calling the places for the scheduled events , this week was going to be rough and she probably wouldn’t see to much of her husband . 

“Alright, ready to go big man?” 

“I am other wise I might put you to work; I’m starving, and let’s get something to eat “Harvey chirped. He knew if she had it her way the blues club would be the next place they stopped and he did not feel like eating bar food now. 

They walked down to a small garden diner that she had found a few weeks ago, served light food salads, finger sandwiches made with fresh items. , Harvey had a roast beef sandwich with carrot fries as he called them and a beer, which he was not sure if he should have one when Lila could not, but she insisted he have one. Lila had the squash salad and lemonade, and then later as they were walking she wanted an onion bagel, which she split with Harvey.

She walked into Randy’s music shop and this is where they split ways , Harvey pulled towards guitars and horns , while Lila went to randy to replace her mic and pick up a new one . She had gone into one of the sound proof rooms and started to belt out “ at last “ . Since no one else was in the store Randy left the door open and he saw Harvey smile as he listened to the rasp voice of his wife come out of the room. About two hours later Harvey had arranged for their items to be sent to their apartment. 

On the way out, he told her, he needed to go to the office for a second. It was a quick walk and Lila had hoped that they could call ray instead of walking home, it was getting cold out. They went up to the floor and Harvey greeted Donna, and then asked where mike was while Lila went to talk to Jessica about the show tomorrow night. 

Lila headed into the women room and bumped into the woman she had met the other day. Dana? Deanna? She smiled at her and watched as the other woman closed the door and walked closer to Lila.

“So Harvey picked you over me huh? “ Dana started; she wanted to see how far she could push this woman.

“What?” 

“Did Harvey ever tell you about me?” she pressed.

“No why should he?” Lila asked.

“Really, see that is interesting since I was sleeping with Harvey right up until I left NY four years ago and I come back only to find out he married you not long after I left. I find it odd that he would never mention me at all, I mean we had the thing together ever since Harvard you know “ 

“ I have no idea why he never mentioned you to me Dana , maybe because it wasn’t important , maybe because he was happy enough with me and looking forward to his future he didn’t have time to keep looking n his past “ Lila finally barked out and took a step closer to the shorter woman . 

“ well Lila , maybe you should ask Harvey about me and why he never stuck with me and married the first woman who came along after me . He knew he couldn’t have me once I left and settled for the next best thing “ Dana told her as she rinsed her hands and headed out of the bathroom , she stopped and looked at the woman .

‘Just food for thought “she finished as she walked out of the bathroom. 

Lila leaned against the wall as she let Dana’s words flood her head. She never really thought why Harvey settled down so quickly after they had started dating. There were men she never told Harvey about. They never really did the past lovers speech. Maybe tonight she would ask him about it. She looked at herself in the mirror, took a deep breath, and stepped out of the women’s room to go find her husband.


	9. Chapter 9

Harvey was in his office talking to Mike, when he saw his wife come into view, her usually calm face looking a bit tense. He had seen Dana come out of the bathroom not a few minutes before and decided nothing good could have come from it. Mike had told him things were all set for the merger next week but he would feel better if Harvey looked over a few things and Harvey told him to come over tonight if he could. 

“Hey babe is we ready to go?” Lila asked. 

“Yeah, mike is going to come over for a few tonight to go over the merger if that is okay?” Harvey asked.

“Why, I thought you put Dana Scott and mike together for a reason and you were going to spend tonight with me, plus there is something I wanted to talk to you about “Lila placed her hands on her hips. 

“ babe you know I’d love to spend the night curled up eating dinner with you and watching a movie but this has to be perfect , and Mike asked me to go over it with him , I promise it won’t take long” Harvey explained hoping it would smooth his wife . 

“ of course you need mike to come over , its every time I want to have a night with my husband , you invite mike over almost like a wall to hide behind , god forbid you spend time with me right ?” Lila snapped. She saw the scared look on Mike’s face who was trying to escape. 

“No offense Mike, I actually like you “ 

Harvey stared at his wife for a moment before choosing his next words.   
“ Look I know you are pregnant and it makes women a bit nuts but seriously , I have to make sure this is perfect and I will kick Mike out and spend the whole weekend with you . I could lose my job if this is messed up “Harvey tried.

“And would it be so bad if you failed once and learned to live like the rest of us. I am sure Harvey, Jessica would not fire you. You know what never mind do what you have to , I’ll see if the band can get together to practice “ Lila walked out of the office past Donna and gave a nod . 

“Lila ….Lila come on “Harvey called out before he stopped and closed the door and looked at Mike.

“What did you and Scottie talk about while I wasn’t here?” he asked 

“Nothing really, just about the merger and then asked how you and Lila met….oh shit “Mike said slowly and he watched Harvey pull out one of his finest frowns. 

“She must have egged Lila on in the ladies room “.

Lila, was pissed off, no she was angry. She called Ray to take her home and she paced around the apartment for a few hours. Of course Harvey was going to take his jobs side. Over her. She had only been with Harvey for 5 years. He had been at his job for much longer than that.

Once home she pulled out dinner and placed it in the crock-pot. She knew he was not coming home any time soon and she had made plans with her band to practice tonight. This meant they would not see each other until Fri morning or night. 

Lila went into the room and grabbed her music and new mic before heading out , she left a note telling Harvey that dinner was in the crock pot and she was going to practice ,and not to wait up for her . She also left a reminder of what time the show was Friday night. Lila looked at her cell phone and saw a missed message from Donna and from Harvey. She did not want to deal with either one of them now.

 

Harvey got home around 9 pm with mike in tow; they walked into a very empty apartment. Harvey turned on a few lights and looked in the crock-pot.

“She can’t be that mad if she left dinner ‘he told mike. 

“Look Harvey tomorrow after the Ryan’s court date takes the rest of the day. Donna and I can handle it “Mike offered. They had a small case in the afternoon that they told Louis they would take care of for him. 

“Thanks but I’m not going cave every time she gets mad “ 

“Gets mad, Harvey you are lucky she left you dinner. I see where she is coming from and I get that she should know work it your life and she takes a back seat “ mike looked at his friend knowing that hew may have pushed too far .

“ Lila doesn’t take a back seat , and besides she has her own thing with catering and the band .” he looked over at Mike and smirked “ Shut up , grab a plate and lets get some work done .”

 

4 hours later mike was just leaving and Lila still had not come home. Harvey was happy with the files and that this merger would seal the rest of his life in with the firm. He let a tired mike sleep on the couch and went to take a shower. After a hot shower he went into his bedroom threw on some sleepwear and lay in bed. He never could sleep in there without Lila next to him. A few minutes later, his eyes closed and he was sound asleep. 

 

Lila had a great practice and about 2 am, she called it a night, she took a cab home and checked her phone a few times. Not one message from Harvey. Quietly she crept into their apartment and saw mike sleeping on their couch. She smiled, she had always like mike. She went into the bedroom and saw Harvey sound asleep on his side with a frown on his face. She quietly went to her side of the bed and took off her clothes then climbed under the covers. She was tired and almost missed her husband shifting in his sleep. She inched closer and gently kissed his cheek she heard him mutter something, which made her smile. She wrapped an arm over him and let sleep drag her down.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and hits

Friday morning came too early for every one. Lila woke up at 5:30 am, quietly pried herself out of her husbands grasp padded down the hall and into the bathroom. She showered quickly and got dressed. Wandering into the kitchen put the coffee on, leaving a love note for her husband about the show that night. She looked towards the couch and saw mike wasn’t there. He must have left when he woke up.

Quietly she went back into their bedroom and grabbed her sneakers ,files and went to her husbands side of the bed and placed a kiss on his cheek. She went back into the living room grabbed her keys and purse, before she left a note fell off of the table. She picked it up and went to set it back on the table, when she noticed it was from Dana.

“Harvey, it was great to see you let’s get a drink before I go back to London – Scottie” 

Lila pushed down the green headed monster and let out a breath. She wasn’t going to be jealous of a long time friend ship that never turned into anything else except sex. Lila grabbed the nearest glass and launched it at the wall. The shattering of the glass calmed her down. She stood still for a moment and was thankful Harvey has a heavy sleeper. She went over to the glass and carefully picked it up and tossed it in the garbage. She put the note on the kitchen island and walked out the door. She decided she was going to walk to her building this morning; it would do her some good and hopefully calm her down. 

Thirty minutes later she was fumbling with her purse to find the keys to open the door. 

“Hey boss lady; you are early “a voice called out to her.

“Hey Kenny, how are you this shitty morning?” she asked grinning. Her chef looked at her and frowned.

“ problems already this can’t be good “ he unlocked the door for her and held it open as she struggle to get inside . Lila tossed her things on one of the stainless steel tables and shrugged off her coat. 

“Want to talk about it?” Kenny asked as he looked at his boss tense up. 

“In a little bit but we have to go over a few parties that were booked on the same day. They are far enough in advance that we either, ask to move the party or bring on extra help and split the cost and gain “ 

“What do you mean?” Kenny asked. 

“Kelley over booked us. The Winsor anniversary dinner and the spring Pearson Specter Litt partners Ball. Both big deals and both very important “  
“Can’t you just talk to your husband and move the Ball” Kenny asked.

“ Harvey has nothing to do with this event , its Mr. Klein who booked us ,so let’s just have Kelley call . I will call Ms. Benson and see if maybe they can move their event or change the time. What do you have on your plate for today?”

Kenny sighed before answering “First thank you for calling the fish guy and straightening that out. Just finishing the menu, for Regal and Whitener’s brunch on Sunday. Then placing a grocery order. The girls should be here later this afternoon for place settings and course delivering times” 

“Alright well ….” She was interrupted by a wave of morning sickness and pushed Kenny out of her way and headed towards the ladies room . Kenny made a face and headed to his kitchen. 

“Shit. “ Lila muttered as she pushed herself up from the toilet. Two days with out getting sick and this morning it starts. She was grateful she had a door on her office door and was hoping she could hide in there for most of the day. She leaned back over the bowl as the baby rejected more contains from her stomach.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Harvey winced as he saw the note sitting on the kitchen island; it was from the other day. He couldn’t wait for the merger to be put together so Dana would be headed back to London. He never should have gone with her the first night she got back for the drink. He should have just gone home. Just told Scottie that he was going home to his wife. 

He picked up the note and threw it in the garbage, and then he saw a few shards of glass shimmering on the floor in the sun. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. He needed to talk to his wife , really sit down with her and let her know he loved her more than anything . 

Maybe he should have told her about Scottie. Harvey finished up getting ready for work and grabbed the other note on the table. He was going to call her later. Normally when she had a show he wouldn’t see her all day, wouldn’t even get to go home with her due to he worked Saturday mornings. 

He remembered Sat afternoon would be the only time he would see his wife , she has a catering event Sunday morning , which left to a meeting after the event . Maybe they’d see each other Sunday night to watch a movie. 

Once at the building he was greeted by a frowning Donna and he really didn’t want to deal with her this morning. He headed towards Jessica’s office in hopes of avoiding donna for the first part of the morning . He found his boss talking with Scottie and she smiled when she saw Harvey.

“Just the man I wanted to see. Have a seat Harvey; Scottie just had a great idea for the merger “Jessica instructed him. Harvey took a seat across from Jessica and asked.

“What is this great idea?” 

“ we make a united from to the two branches coming together , to attorneys who are working together to make this as pain free as possible . So far we have had the London branch and the New York branch, but what if we went on a neutral area and brought them together. A non aggressive playing field.” Dana suggested. 

“Whose idea was this?” Harvey asked.

“Mike brought it up once a few days ago, but as far as we have been going neither sides want to budge at all. “

“Of course it was. I agree it is a good idea, where is the neutral stomping ground?”  
“Seattle, Washington “Jessica interjected.

“When?” 

“Sunday night 6pm “

“How long will mike be gone?” Harvey asked.

Jessica gave him a look “It will be you and Scottie and Kimber going and how ever long it takes to get over this first hump. I’m already told Kimber, since she expressed how her husband wasn’t going to be thrilled. However I offered extra days off when she got back. I can do the same for you Harvey.”

“No, no it is fine. Lila will just have to deal.” Harvey told his boss, underneath though his heart was pounding out of his chest and he thought for a second he was going to have a mini stroke. 

“Okay then work on a game plan and enjoy the trip. That is all “Jessica told them. Scottie nodded and didn’t say anything to Harvey as she walked out of the office. 

Donna noticed how ill Harvey looked coming out of Jessica’s office and she crinkled her nose before asking.

“You okay boss?” 

He didn’t bother to answer her, he just walked into his office closed the door, went to his scotch bar and poured himself a drink. He stood staring out of his office.


	11. Chapter 11

After all the calls where finished, the food order placed, the meeting with another planner because no one would move their times or dates Lila was calling it a day. She looked up at the clock and sighed then she looked down at her phone which she had ignored most of the day . There were no messages. 

She picked up her office line and called Harvey “hey babe I’m going to finish up here and head home. I have some dinner for you, Kenny and the girls tried something new. I’ll see you later tonight. I love you Harvey “ she put down the phone and walked out into the center room. The smell of bleach hit her nose and she turned green , but her stomach kept calm this time . She saw Kenny talking with Lisa about a recipe and she walked closer.

‘Kenny, I’m going to go I have to get home and ready for the show tonight. You are coming right, new songs, new look …” 

“Of course, Harvey going to make it?” he asked. They had talked for a little bit and it helped to calm her fears.

‘I’m hoping but with this new merger giving them a hard time, it’s hard to tell. Anyway I’ll see you later. “She waved and pulled her coat tighter around her body as she went into the cold weather and walked home. 

She opened the door to their apartment and was thankful Harvey kept the heat high. A rumble in her stomach and a familiar sick feeling had her running to the bathroom. 

“All right kid, listen you and I are going to make a pact. you are going to calm down for the rest of the night and I’ll let you tear me up tomorrow “ She waited for a few moments before going into the bedroom to get her black pants green top and headed to the bathroom to shower . She noticed the answer machine blinking and hit the play button 

“Hey Harvey, its Scottie, call me about a pick up time Sunday. I figure it would be easier to ride together to the air port. We can talk about it at your wife’s show tonight “ 

Lila couldn’t move from the spot. She hit the play button again and listened to the message two more. Harvey was leaving town, he was leaving town with Dana. She went into the den and looked at the calendar, thinking she may have missed the travel plans. Nothing but her show was on his calendar. She was going to stay calm; she wasn’t going to freak out. She would calmly discuss this at the show tonight then kill her husband. She wondered how long her husband knew about this. 

She wasn’t sure why this of all things would bother her so much , Harvey was her husband , he loved her like no other , right ? She felt a panic attack coming on no matter how much she tried to stay calm , her breaths coming in quickly , she felt herself get light headed and she found the nearest chair . She never made it though, darkness filled her vision and she crashed onto the floor.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The phone kept ringing , where was Donna , Harvey wondered as he looked once more an the annoying item on his desk . He looked over at Donnas’ desk and saw she wasn’t even sitting there. He looked over at Mike who had his ear buds on ignoring Harvey and chewing on a highlighter cap, his eyes working over a case file. 

Harvey picked up the receiver and pressed it to his ear “yeah? “He grunted out.

“I’m sorry is this Mr. Specter “a voice asked.

“Uh yes I’m sorry this is “

“Mr. Specter, this is head nurse Carrie Fletcher from Presbyterian hospital, your wife was brought in to the hospital a few minutes ago. …..” that was all he heard. He put the phone down on the desk and sat there staring at the receiver. 

“Mr. Specter? Hello is you still there?” 

Mike just happened to look up at Harvey, when he noticed the look on his face. Mike put down the file and highlighter ,stood up walked over to his desk and picked up the phone which still was just sitting there .   
“Hello?” 

“Mr. Specter? “The nurse tried.

“No, I’m sorry I’m his associate Mike Ross how can I help you?”

“Well sir as I was telling Mr. Specter, his wife was brought into the hospital with a serve panic attack, we had to sedate her to calm her down and get her breathing under control. She is oaky now, just still stressed out. She wanted to go home but I rather her husband or someone come get her “ 

Mike looked at his boss, who still hadn’t moved, it was like he was in a trance. 

“I’ll make sure Mr. Specter gets there, thanks you for calling us “mike said as he put down the phone and looked at Harvey with concern. 

“Harvey, come on we have to go to the hospital “mike told him. 

Harvey looks up at him and pushed himself away from the desk and shook his head. He looked right at Mike and shook his head again and said no.

“Harvey, Lila is in the hospital and she is okay, we have to go pick her up “

Harvey stood up and went to his scotch bar , he couldn’t go to the hospital , he heard everything mike said and still he couldn’t do it . 

“Mike no, I just ….” 

“Harvey, Harvey she’s your wife “Mike tried. Donna had walked into the office and grabbed Mike by the arm giving him a look to just let it go . 

“ you go call Ray make sure she gets home I’ll take care of Harvey “ Mike nodded and left Donna to figure out what she was going to do with Harvey . 

“I could seriously slap you right now Harvey. “ Donna stared at her friend. She knew he felt about the hospital when it was bad news but some how she had to get him to go there or home. 

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Mike arrive 20 minutes later at the hospital and was taken to Lila’s room , where she was hooked up to a heart monitor and staring out the widow that she had been sitting at . 

“He isn’t coming is he “she asked tiredly as she looked at their friend. She knew deep down Harvey had a serious fear of the hospital and Donna was probably with him and she should go home and talk to him but after what caused her panic attack she just couldn’t go home . She still was pissed about the phone call, not at the phone call but the contents of the call. 

“Donna is talking to him, when the hospital called it was like he froze up and, and just wouldn’t move. Donna told me to come get you; I’m assuming they canceled your show? Mike asked her.

“ No Rhonda is covering , I promised tomorrow night that I’d sing at her gig , it was over something so stupid “ Lila looked back out the window . 

“Did you know he was leaving town to go to a meeting with Scottie?” she asked as she turned back around.

Mike actually didn’t know, he knew Harvey said he wanted to talk to him about next week. He didn’t want Lila to get worked up any more than she was. He looked over at the screens and noticed the lines twitching. 

“Hey how about we get out of here and get you home and on the couch get some food into you” 

“Okay but I’m going to your place not mine, I can’t handle him when he gets weirded out like that “ 

“ okay I’ll text him and let him know “ mike sighed , he waited with her until the Doctor came in and talked to her then let her leave with Mike .


	12. Chapter 12

A twenty minute cab ride and complete silence was starting to freak out Mike. He had signed out Lila telling the doctors he promised no more stressful situations. He looked her way a few times. She sat quietly next to him just staring out the window as the world sped by and played with her rings a few times . 

Mike, paid the cab driver when they had gotten to his place, he helped her out and closed the door. He led her into the building, holding the door and wondering when the eruption was going happen. She kept the same stone face in the hallway and even when he unlocked his door and let her in first. He half expected her to lock herself into the bathroom.

Instead, she went into the kitchen and opened the fridge; she moved a few things around and then opened the freezer. She placed onions and peppers on the counter, moved a few things in the freezer and pulled out a frozen chicken and looked over at Mike finally. He only nodded and took a spot at his kitchen table, just watching her. 

Lila hadn’t wanted to talk about anything yet. She was still trying to wrap her brain around how Harvey still kept things from her. She thought they had gotten past all of that. She thawed out the chicken, sliced up the peppers and onions peeled a few potatoes she had found. Turning on the oven she placed everything into a Dutch oven, which had to be Rachel’s because she was certain Mike didn’t cook. 

She turned back to the fridge pulled out a bottle of water and handed Mike a beer and then pulled him into the living room area he had and sat next to him.

“You have Netflix right?” was all she asked him as she picked up the remote and glanced at him.   
“Yep go a head “he replied. What was he suppose to say to the woman scorned once again by Harvey and Harvey’s inability to think of anyone else but himself. Mike pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and saw three messages, one from Harvey and one from Donna and one from Rachel.

“How is she?”- H 

“Harvey is an ass, I’m sending him home tonight. Why are all you men so stupid. Ugh “Donna 

“Hey baby, I think I’m going to stay at my parents, news traveled fast and Harvey is an ass” love you – Rachel 

Mike took a few minutes to reply to his message –“H- too much stress from a surprise voicemail, you need to take care of your shit-

“Hey Donna – Lila doesn’t want to go home so I told her she can stay here “

“ You have no idea Rach and I’ll call you later , love you “ Mike placed his phone back on the coffee table and put his attention back to the movie Lila had picked ‘When Harry met Sally ‘ they sat in a comfortable silence until the line . “ what’s wrong with me , why didn’t he want to marry me “ came on .

Mike heard a soft sniffle and looked over at his house guest , Lila had stood up and went into the kitchen to check dinner . Mike stopped the movie and went into the kitchen. He saw her leaning over the sink with her head bent and he then saw the tears fall from her eyes and trail down her cheeks. He moved quickly to her side and pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back as her sob increased. Lila wrapped her arms around him and stood there for five solid minutes. 

She pulled back and wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands she looked up at Mike and asked.

“When am I going to be enough for him?”

The question hurt Mike’s heart to even hear his friend ask that, he still wasn’t sure as to what happened. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze then led her to the kitchen table and told her to sit. He sat across from her and looked at her. 

“How about you tell me what happened from the beginning?” 

Lila nodded and proceeded to tell Mike all about the confrontations in the ladies room the sly remarks Dana made every time she had been around , the fight earlier in the week and then the message on her answering machine , which she felt was taunting her . She asked him what if she wasn’t enough, what if she was a fill in for Scottie. Mike grabbed her hand again and gave it a squeeze.

“You are not to worry about Dana, Harvey is an idiot but he loves you and I don’t mean the way he was close to loving Dana, but he deep into his core loves you. Stay here tonight and I’ll have Harvey come over a few minutes, talk to him, clear this up before you go home “Mike smiled as he said the last part. 

“No I don’t want to talk to him tonight, it will turn into a huge fight and one of us will cry, hurtful things will be said. tomorrow will be better trust me “ she said as she stood up “ Now if you will excuse me this baby likes to fill my stomach in the later day “ she explained as she walked past him into the bathroom . It took a minute before mike knew what she was talking about; he quickly grabbed the TV remote and turned up the movie. He picked up his cell phone and walked into the hallway of his building.

He played with the call button a few times before he pushed it, his nerves started to surface as he waited for the voice to answer. 

“Hello?” a woman’s voice answered.

“Jessica, its Mike ….” He paused a moment before continued on.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their friends try to reason with them .

Mike had spent a half hour on the phone with his and Harvey’s boss. He had told her everything that had happened since Dana had come back into NY. He also gave a solution that would most likely piss off his boss.

“What if I went to Chicago with Dana, I mean I know more about the case than Harvey, or I can go with them “He tried. The response was sympathy but a solid no.

“Mike, I get that you are trying to protect your friends but Harvey is a big boy and has to control himself by himself. I will speak to Ms. Scott though before they leave and I will make sure that she understands that this trip is strictly professional “ 

“Okay Jessica, thank you for hearing me out “Mike whispered. He was so sure that he was going to be able to step into Harvey’s place and close the deal. He padded back into his apartment disappointment written all over his face. He placed the phone on the counter and saw Lila staring at him, with her hands on her hips.

“What did you do Mike?” she asked accusingly she knew he had made a call to someone either Harvey or Jessica. She had known mike almost as long as she had known her husband.

Mike tried to give her the best puppy eyes he could then sighed when he watched her shake her head. She dropped back down onto his couch and patted the seat beside him. He reluctantly sat next to the woman and slowly looked up at her. He knew she wasn’t going to be angry at him, but he knew she wasn’t going to be happy either. 

Mike, took a deep breath and looked at her the words just began tumbling out of his mouth.

“I called Jessica to see if maybe I could take Harvey’s place in Chicago, I thought that she would say yes or at least let me go with them. But she told me no Harvey was a big boy and he’d have to behave on his own.”

Lila smiled “I’m beyond words that you tired to help but Jessica is right he has to fix this himself, if he wants too. I get it is not only Harvey but Dana as well and myself for allowing this to happen, but I’m starving and was making pizza before you distracted me “ 

Mike watched his friend go back into the kitchen to make the pizza she had promised him , he closed his eyes for only what he thought was a few minutes . An hour later he felt someone shaking him to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Lila bent over him, holding a plate of pizza. Mike rubbed the sleep from his face after he placed the plate on the coffee table. He looked at the clock on the stand 9pm. 

 

“Here I thought I was going to have to slap you to get you to wake up. Just as I promised pizza “she grinned as she handed him the plate. He had been sleeping so soundly that Lila really did not want to wake him up.

“Thank you, did you already eat? “

“ I did and I’m tired so I am heading to bed “ She started to walk away but stopped , turning around she gave Mike a smile “ Thank you Mike , we are really lucky to have you as a friend “ 

Mike smiled and picked up his pizza and took a bite of it, a small groan left his lips as he picked up his phone to call Rachel. Lila really did make a mean pizza.

“Hey babe” he said as he took another big bite of the slice.

 

))))))))))00000000))))))))))))))))))))))0000000))))))))))))))))))))))))))

While watching Harvey pace back and forth in his living room. Donna decided it was a good idea to make her a drink. She had known Mike sent him a few text messages. Harvey stopped for a moment and ran a hand threw his perfectly kept hair. He looked at Donna for guidance. He knew he had messed up once again. 

“Donna, Mike said she is okay just too much stress, but I don't know how to keep the stress away “Harvey sounded too defeated for Donnas’ liking, and she handed him her glass and pointed to the whiskey Decatur to refill it. 

”Lila is pregnant and taking everything to heart, helps her not to do that. Was it wrong for Dana to call you at home, knowing full well that Lila would hear that message? Yes. “Donna tried explaining to her boss. 

“Harvey, you have to fix this, I think you need to have a conversation with Dana and with your wife and fix this. Now I’m going to leave and please think before you speak. Donna told her boss before leaving. 

She had gotten tired of watching Harvey spin things in his head for the last three hours; she was hungry and wanted dinner. She took a long look at Harvey before picking up her purse; she leaned in on him and kissed his cheek. She pulled back and fixed his jacket before giving it a pat.  
“Things will be fine Harvey, just set limits with Dana and make Lila number one “she advised before leaving Harvey’s apartment. 

Harvey sighed and placed the glasses on the kitchen counter. He really hadn’t said anything agreeing or disagreeing with Donna, the entire this made him want to run away actually. Harvey went back to his bar poured another drink and went to sit back on the couch. He placed the glass down on the coffee table and leaned his head all the way back against the back of the couch. Donna was right he had to fix this, and clean up this mess he had put himself in. He reached down for his glass on the table and froze when he heard someone knocking on his door. He sighed heavily wondering if maybe he ignored who ever it was. In hopes that they would go away. The knock came again. This time Harvey stood up and sauntered across the apartment, placed his glass on the counter and opened the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey goes to see his wife .

He really shouldn’t have been surprised to see Jessica standing in his door way, but he played along pretending to be.

“Jessica, what a surprise, please comes in” Harvey said dryly. He stepped aside for her to walk into the room and closed the door before offering her a drink. Jessica declined stating she’d rather be sober for this conversation.

“Harvey, I really do try to stay out of your personal affairs since you and Lila had gotten married. However this little fight between you two has come into the work area. I won’t allow employees to feel like they need to take your place at a meeting while you hash out your crap with your wife. “ Harvey tried to interrupt her and she gave him a glare that quickly stopped him. “Furthermore do you know Mike has offered to cover you with Dana Scott while you fix your shit mess?” 

“No Mike hasn’t told me that yet, why he would offer that though. I mean I know my personal life has hit a rough patch , but it is fine Jessica “ Harvey took another sip of scotch before placing the glass down and sitting at the kitchen island . Sighing he ran his hand over his face and looked back over at his friend. Jessica gave him a sympathy smile before joining him at the island; she sat her self next to him and nudged his shoulder with her own. 

“Would you like to tell me what is going on? She asked “You don’t have to, but Harvey when it starts affecting my staff I think I should find out what the hell is going on.” Harvey gave her a half heart laugh and nodded. 

Harvey told her the whole story , the whole ugly story and as he was telling his mentor/best friend/boss about what an asshole he had been , he started to feel sick about the whole thing . He had realized he had been choosing Dana Scott over his wife the whole time. He thumped his head down on the marble counter and turned his head so he could see Jessica. She has a slight smirk on her face.

“See you figured it out all on your own, I’m proud of you. Now all you have to do is go fix it all on your own. And Harvey stop letting Scottie interfere with your home life. Now I am going home to catch up on a few things. Good night Harvey “she told him as she slid off the chair and walked herself over to his door. She stopped and turned around before leaving

“Harvey just gets your shit together “ 

Harvey smirked and knew he had messed up big time. He knew he had to set boundaries for Dana. He also knew that he wasn’t fair to Dana all those years ago. She had told him she wanted a life with him and she loved him. He just couldn’t say the same, and then a few years later he met and married Lila. 

Harvey looked at the time, it was late but he always went to Mike’s late. He did not have a plan , he had no clue what he was going to say to his wife , he had no idea what it was going to take to make Lila believe she is the one he wants not Dana .

No Harvey Specter had no idea what he was going to do, but he was going to mike’s to bring his wife home or at least apologize to her. He called a taxi to pick him up; he didn’t want to piss off Ray by calling him in the middle of the night. 

Once at mike’s building he took the elevator up, butterflies settling in his gut making him overly nervous. He knocked on the door a few times and waited a moment before knocking on the door again. 

Inside Lila had heard the knocking on Mike’s door; she eased out of the bed and into the living room. Mike had long passed out on the couch, she shook her head at the fact he hadn’t heard the knocking. She looked through the peep hole and saw Harvey on the other side. She still did not want to see him but decided it was better to answer the door than let him wake Mike up. 

She opened the door just enough to let Harvey stand in the door way, She wasn’t letting him any further. 

“Harvey, what are you doing here? It is late, couldn’t you wait to have an argument with me at home till at least the next day. Mike is sleeping. I … I don’t want to fight with you and have him get sucked up in the middle even more than he is. It isn’t fair” 

Harvey stood for a moment looking at his wife, just looking at the anger and hurt and sadness that had crept into her usually cheerful face. He did this to her, he had placed all those things on her. It made him sick.

“Lila “ he let out with a broken voice he couldn’t hold back , he looked at her and was over whelmed by his feeling s , he was going to lose all of this , his family . He felt a few tears threaten to fall and he let them. 

Lila , opened the door more and stepped back a few steps , she saw the tears leaving trails down his face . She had seen him cry once, once when Mike had a complication in a rather normal operation. Something had to be very wrong at the moment for him to cry again. She reached out and pulled him inside the door, 

“Harvey, Harvey what’s wrong, what happened?” she took his face in her hands and looked at him with concern. 

“Please don’t leave me, please don’t. I won’t be able to handle it if you leave me “ he managed to get out in the most broken voice Lila had ever heard . She threw her arms around him and just held him as she felt the shield of Harvey break and falls just a little more. She felt him return her hug tightly as if he truly believed that she was going to leave him. 

“Harvey “she whispered to him “I’m not going to leave you, I’m just so mad at you but I’d never leave. I love you too much and this baby loves you too much to leave you. “She pulled back to look at him. He drew back to wipe the tears that had streaked his face. He pulled his wife back into him and kissed her until he had no air left in his lungs. 

“Lets go home “it wasn’t a question it, wasn’t a request, it was an matter of fact statement. 

“Harvey, I’ll be home in a few hours and we can talk about all this then, I promise. I don’t want Mike to think I’m not grateful he let me come here .   
Harvey had forgotten all about her going to the hospital until now. 

“Hey, are you okay, I mean everyone is okay? “ 

“We “she gestured to her stomach “are okay. I promise. Harvey goes home. She playfully this time pushed him and grinned at him. 

He didn’t want to leave , he wanted to stay and wrap himself around this family and never let go , but if he leaving made her smile like that then he would . 

“Alright I’ll go but please come home “he this time requested as he kissed her forehead.

“Bright and early I promise “ 

Lila watched Harvey leave and turned around to see Mike had left the couch and probably gone to his room. She curled up on the couch and laid her head down on the pillow wondering if going home so soon would fix all the under lying issues. She pulled up the throw and closed her eyes waiting for sleep to reclaim her. 

Mike smiled in the dark of his room , he had heard Harvey come in and while he had to fight the urge to intervene it looked like things for now were going to be okay.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this seemed a little forced , i was trying to get something out and my nagging pain in the shoulder was distracting me

It had taken Lila a moment to remember where she was. Mike’s couch. Mike’s apartment. She closed her eyes and lay back down. Even though it was a sofa , it was pretty comfy and it was a Saturday and she didn’t want to get up . Then she remembered she told Harvey she would be back this morning. Stretching she sat up and looked around the living room until she saw a piece of paper sitting on the table. She reached over and grabbed it.

Lila, I have to go to the office but help yourself to anything in the place and good luck with Harvey, he does love you. –Mike 

She smiled as she placed it back down and wandered back into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready to head back home. Two hours later she was dressed and ready to go back home. She left a note for Mike 

“it seems that Harvey for the moment has come to his senses , I went home to see if we can hash this all out and I just wanted to thank you “- love Lila .

Letting out the sigh that she had been holding in Lila let it out and surveyed the room; to make sure she hadn’t forgot anything. She was sure that either mike or Rachel would bring it to her. She pulled her coat closer to her body and went downstairs to wait for the cab she had called before leaving the building.

SSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUIIIIIITTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harvey stood leaning against the bathroom sink, just staring at himself. Thoughts just running rapid through his brain. He was a successful lawyer, beautiful apartment, had some great friends and colleagues. Had one of the most amazing women as his wife and yet the one thing he wanted to keep the most he almost lost. Harvey blinked and pulled himself out of his thoughts. He showered, shaved and dressed. 

He wandered into the kitchen to make breakfast which was the worst thing for his brain right now. Lila, always made him breakfast, it was her thing. No matter what time she’d get home from the bar or work, she would always have breakfast ready. 

Harvey wasn’t sure what time it was when the fire alarm went off as he tried to brulee the sugar on the custard, but he did hear the apartment door open at the same time as the smoke started rolling off the dessert. 

“Oh my god Harvey, what the hell?” 

Harvey turned around slowly and looked at his wife who was trying very hard not to laugh or be angry at the mess in the kitchen. Harvey could cook, well for himself but the minute he had to make food for other people it was war him against the machines so to speak.

Lila lost her own war with not laughing “I hope you are going to clean this all up and what is for breakfast?” 

“ Look I made waffles “ he said as he pulled the waffles out of the toaster “ and bacon “ he pulled that out of the microwave , “and egg” he pointed at the stove . 

Lila walked over to him and looked into the chestnut eyes of his and kissed him.   
“Thank you for trying but clean this up and I’ll help you make breakfast, because I’m not eating bacon out of the microwave “

Harvey glared at her for a second before smiling “I’m glad you came home”.

“ sweetie , after seeing this , I’m glad I came home too , you would starve” Lila smiled as she watched him toss everything into the trash and did the dishes .


	16. Chapter 16

Lila finished cutting the pineapple up and placed two pieces of it on Harvey’s plate before sitting it in front of him. She grabbed her own plate and sat across from. Harvey looked up from his plate.

“What no coffee?” he asked jokingly, he was met with a soft glare. “Get it yourself.”   
Harvey got up and went to the cupboard to get out a cup when he stopped and turned around, he looked over at his wife who sat there shoveling pancake into her mouth. He turned back around and poured his coffee. He added a little cream to this cup. He went back to the fridge and grabbed some juice and poured it into a glass. Walking back to the table he sat down the juice in front of Lila. He placed down his cup of coffee next to it and knelt down next Lila and looked up at her.

Lila looked down at her husband; he looked like he was going to crumble apart at any second. “Harvey, what are you doing?”   
“ I love you and I don’t think I show you enough , Lila you put up with so much crap from me and this time I almost lost you because my past came to play . I can’t let her interfere with what I have “ Harvey found himself babbling and professing his love to his wife and he still felt like he hadn’t proved it enough . 

While it was incredibly sweet, the gesture was starting to creep out Lila; she pulled him up to her level and gazed into his eyes.

“Harvey, you are an amazing man and I love you, you can be infuriating at times but you have always taken care of me. I love you for all of your faults and flaws, for all the laughter you bring me, and for all the tears, good and bad. Harvey Specter I would not change a thing about you, now what time is your flight tomorrow?” 

Harvey was not an emotional man but his wife’s words got to him and he could feel hot tears stinging his eyes. He wiped his face as he stood back up not before kissing his wife’s head.   
“ I think early in the morning , Mike was going but Jessica told him no , I feel bad for him , he should go he is good at his job “

“He only was going to go because he wanted me to stay which I would in a heart beat you know that right?   
“Yes dear I do know, but is Ray taking you to the airport or Mike, or me or are you riding with Dana?” 

Harvey stared at his wife , he had never actually set up any travel plans yet “ I will call Donna to see and then we will know “ he gave her a side grin because now he was just being an idiot . 

“Well, while you do that I’m going back to bed, some idiot woke me up in the middle of the night and then I couldn’t get back to sleep.” Lila wandered back towards their bedroom and when she looked at the bed it was untouched. Harvey must have slept on the couch. Lila walked back into the kitchen and smiled at him.  
“Hey when you are done with that call, why don’t we take a nap “

“Sure I’ll be right there “Harvey told her as he called Donna to see what time the flight was.

“So is the Specter house holding once more a united front, or am I going to have to kick your ass?” 

“Everything is fine Donna, back to normal, can you send over the travel itinerary for me? 

“Sure Harvey no problem, have a safe trip and I’ll talk to you when you get back “

“Thank you Donna , and we will do dinner “ Harvey hung up the phone and went to his laptop, he looked at the departure time 7 am the next morning “son of a bitch “ he whispered under his breath . He picked his phone back up sent a quick text message to Dana, then headed towards his bedroom.   
Harvey sighed as he walked in he looked at Lila who was snuggled down already looking at him with a frown.  
“What time Harvey?” she asked him.

7 am “ he said as he laid down o their bed and curled around her his head resting nest to hers . “ I’m sorry I’m going to miss the show tonight “ 

Lila turned to face him “ its okay , Harvey it isn’t the first show you missed babe it wont be the last , lets just get a few hours in and I’ll help you pack “   
“Deal” Harvey whispered as he kissed her forehead. He tightened his grip on her as he closed his eyes and their breathing fell into an easy rhyme. 

SUITS SUITS SUITS SUITS 

Mike, sat in his favorite chair, his highlighter in his mouth, he had brought home a few files to do over the weekend. He smiled though when he heard the apartment door open. Rachel walked into the room and placed numerous bags down on the coffee table on top of his files.   
“Rachel, come on “ 

“Mike, get up and help me bring the rest of the bags up, did Lila finally go home?” Rachel asked as she set her keys on the counter, waiting for her boyfriend to get up and help her.

“Um yeah some time early this morning I think .Rachel what is this all for?” mike asked her as he peered though a bag.

“ Well if Harvey is going to be gone for a few days , you have to eat right , I mean like a normal person and I thought it would be nice to have Lila over one night . No, come on the cab isn’t going to wait all day to for me to unload the bags. By the way are you going to the show tonight? I can’t donna and I are having a girls night .

“Yeah I’m going to see Lila play tonight, I told Harvey I would. Stop out though if you two get bored braiding each others hair “ he said while following her down to the car . He helped her bring the rest of the groceries up and went back to work on the files.   
A few hours later a mouth watering aroma came into the living room where he still was finishing up a few notes. He decided to get up and stroll into the kitchen to see what in the world was going on. He saw four pots on the stove, Rachel reading a cook book and decided it was best if maybe he just catch a movie on TV.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer I own nothing from Suits .


End file.
